All because of one little risk
by Sprinkle-Of-Happiness
Summary: Kim is the nerdy/smart girl in school who constantly gets bullied and pushed around. What happens when she takes a risk and does something she never thought she'd do? Some light reading for you all. :)


"Move it, nerd."

I heard for about the seventh time today. I was on my way to math class, my most favorite class of all. I love it because there are rules to follow. You can't take random risks in math class; everything is either right or wrong. I hate taking risks because I personally think they'll just get me no where in life. Rules and regulations are the way to go.

As I was rushing off, not wanting to be late, my only friend Grace called after me. Grace is the exact opposite of me. She's a risk-taker; every chance she gets to do something exciting or dangerous she will always take it.

"Kim! Wait up!" She called while running towards me. "I haven't seen you all day. What's happening?"

"Oh, the usual. You know, being pushed around, bullied, and picked on because of how I dress, how I look, and how much I love math. After all, I am the geek of this school. How has your day been?" I say nonchalantly.

"Kim, I am sick and tired of your life. The bullying needs to stop. You know they're only bullying you because they don't know that you're the nicest and sweetest girl ever. They only see you for what's on the outside because they're too shallow to go a bit deeper." Grace said. She always has a way of making me feel better.

"I guess that's true, but-"

"No buts." She said while cutting me off, "What you need is a makeover, not personality wise, just clothing wise. Think about it, if people are too shallow to see that you are awesome with the clothes you wear, then change them. Don't you want people to stop calling you a nerd and pushing you around?"

"Yeah, I guess. But that's a risk I just can't afford to take. I like myself the way I am, and I'm not going to change just so I can make other people like me." I said. I really didn't like the idea of changing my appearance to get people to know me, but then again, it could be a very fun experience.

"Come on, Kim." Grace continued, "People are way too risk-conscious these days. I think people like you should lighten up and take a risk or two once in a while. It'll be fun, just trust me."

"Okay," I said as I finally gave in to her plan, "I'll do it."

"Great! I'll meet you at the mall at 4 o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

"Wait, I can't go to the mall because, um... I have homework to do and I really have to help my dad wash his van." I said, hoping she wouldn't notice I was making excuses.

"Well, too bad. You're coming even if I have to drag you there by your feet." She said while rushing off to her next class. I have to admit, Grace can be a little violent sometimes.

To be honest, after Grace's little 'speech', I felt even more self-conscious. I felt like everyone was looking at me more than they were before Grace gave me her pep talk, but it was probably just my mind playing with me again.

I met Grace at the mall later that day. I looked around and saw that it looked exactly the same as when I last came here. The beautiful fountain in the middle that spewed out different water patterns was still up and running, the stores hadn't changed one bit, and Cafe Incanto was still open for business. Grace was standing there with her arms crossed and tapping one foot, she looked angry and I was wondering if I was the cause of her anger.

"Hi Grace. What's wrong?" I said worriedly.

"What's wrong? I told you to be here at 4 o'clock sharp. It's 4:15!" She said, almost yelling at me. Grace gets very angry when people are late. They always have to be either early or right on time, in some cases, she'll accept your tardiness but only if you're late by five minutes.

"Sorry Grace, the subway stopped. Come on, let's just get this over with."

"Okay, first thing on the list: clothes. I was thinking we'd go by American Apparel first, followed by Toxic, then Forever 21. I love their jewelry and their clothes and..." Grace kept rambling on and on about how cute the clothes were at Forever 21 and I honestly didn't care so, I tuned out. I was snapped back into reality when I noticed Grace was clapping her hands frantically in front of my face. "Kim, were you even listening to me? I said, when was the last time you bought yourself an item of clothing?" Grace asked.

"Well, my mom took me on a shopping spree 2 years ago, the week before she passed away. I haven't been to the mall or shopping since. I still remember that she would take me here every Saturday, right after my karate practice to see if I needed the 'latest fashion', and even if I didn't, she would still take me to the cafe in the mall. She would have an espresso with cayenne spice and one dark chocolate filled with almond paste and I would always have a piece of red velvet cake with a glass of skim milk. Even though she was always on a diet, we shared the cake and enjoyed every moment of each other's company. That's why I didn't want to meet you here after school, but I did because I knew it would make you happy." By now I was tearing up. I really missed my mom, that's why I never liked coming here after she passed away; it reminded me of her too much and I could't bear the pain.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tight squeezing sensation, then I noticed Grace was hugging me. It felt nice, almost like one of my mother's hugs. As a tear began to roll down my cheek, Grace pulled away from the hug and wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"It'll be okay, Kim. Come on, we've got to get started before the stores close." She said while pulling me towards the first store.

I felt calmer after about half an hour of shopping. I decided to take a risk and actually have fun, instead of doing random equations in my head. Grace and I spent an hour in each store and successfully bought almost 10 pieces of clothing, which was more than enough for me.

The next morning, I felt excited, oddly enough. Today was the day that people were going to know me for who I really am and not my image. I got out of bed and put on the outfit that Grace suggested I wear to school. It was a blue peplum shirt, black jeans, and my sparkly black flats. I still wanted to wear a part of my old wardrobe, so Grace said my flats were acceptable.

It was a beautiful spring day; the sun was shining and the birds were chirping so I decided to call Grace and meet her at her house so we could walk to school together, it is only a fifteen minute walk after all. Then we walked together in comfortable silence.

When we got to school, everyone was staring and whispering to each other. I suddenly got nervous, but my nervousness subsided when a girl came up to me and said:

"Hi Kim. I like your shirt."

That one sentence made all my nervousness fade away. The rest of the day was filled with comments like "Hi Kim." or "Cute shirt, Kim." and it honestly felt good. I didn't even know that many people knew my name.

I then came face to face with someone I never thought would ever look me in the eyes; Jack Brewer. He was my crush since the sixth grade and he's perfect. He came straight up to me and said: "Hey Kim, you look really cute today. I was wondering if you'd want to grab some ice cream or something after school with my friends? Grace can come too."

I was shocked. I didn't even know he knew my name. So, I did what any other person would do if being asked out by Jack Brewer: I nodded and said yes.

"Sure, we'd love to." I said.

And to think, I didn't even want to take this risk... I guess Grace was right after all. She always is in a way.


End file.
